THE NEW BEGINNING
by tsubasacapter98
Summary: "MY WISH WILL COME TRUE".       I LOVE YOU.     DON'T DIE!    I WILL SAVE YOUR LIFE SAKURA.    THANK YOU.     WILL ALWAYS BE TOGETHER SAKURA.    PROMISE?    YOU WERE HERE FROM THE START.    YOU WERE THE ONE THA-...    I SORRY.


After Syaoran's clone stabbed clone Sakura

**Meanwhile **a girl formed from cherry bloosem's appeared and another formed from white feathers the girls looked at eachother for a few minetes and said YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! "It's you the real sakura the clone Sakura said". "And you must be the other me the real Sakura said." "Yes the clone sakura said,but where are we she said". "You are in Tokyo a voice said the other Syaoran killed Fei Wang out anger I helped him with my magic and I also gave him a copy of the key". "Ha Im scared my boyfriend Shaoron will come and kill me for doing this with out him, Im glad I put a spell on Kero and Yue so they can't follow me". "hhhhhhhhhooooooooeeeeee I sorry I forgot to give you my name I am Sukura Kinomoto Im you were lucky that I used a spell just in time to save you Sukura said". "Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm can I call you sakia she said to the clone well you see I want to give you a name and I It's easier that way". "Okay the clone said( now called sakia pronanced sahkeya thouthout the story) I like it a lo- wait you helped me find my way back in tokyo". "Yes I did your in the clean water in tokyo to help your bodies heal sukura said". "Wait a minute aren't I supossed to be dead sakia said". "No I put a bond on all three of us But if I die then we all die; but since the seal is boken and and have all my powers you dont have to worry Sukura said". "Now that's out of the let's talk.

**As **Syaoran and the others are getting ready to leave a purple vortex and the clone Syaoran come's out with more blood on his clothes then before the group come's to see why he came back? "**I -I KILLED FEI WANG **the clone said".

"Why should we beleve you I should kill you right now Kurogane said".

"Noooooooooooooooooooooooooow Kuropu let's hear him out then will decide to kill him Fai said".

**"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO STOP WITH THE STUPID NICKNAMES ALREADY I KILL YOU THEN HIM INSTEAD KUROGANE SAID".**

**"WHY ARE YOU BACK HERE HAVEN'T YOU DONE ENOUGH THE REAL SYAORAN YELLED". **

**HE'S IS TELLING THE TRUTH** mokona _screamed. I__ k_now he's telling the truth now you can talk.

I was blinded by rage I walked to Fei wang when all of a sudden my sord starts glowing next thing I knew he was lining dead on the ground the clone said.

And Sakura Syaoran said '' I hope your okay Princess Sakura'' he thought.

I don't know she was'nt there when I killed him.

He held the cherry blossem pedal from when he killed her soul the stated to glow more brightly everybody wached as the pedal turned in to the star wand ( necklace form).

Cooollllllllll Kurowan did you see that Fai said.

I THOUGHT I TOL- LOOK WIZARD KUROGANE SAID.

The charm glowed around him his eyes turned blue and his other eye was back.

WHAT DID YOU DO? SYAORAN SAID.

I don't know the clone? said.

The glowing stoped and the charm returned to the clone's palm everyone stared at the wizard to see if he was okay not knowing what the charm did.

Fai are you okay mokana said softy as he hooped into Fai's sholder.

He opened his eyes and they were both sapphire blue everone looked in awe.

What's wrong did I grow horns or somthing he looked into the pond and saw his reflection.

But unown to all of them faint screaming was coming from three people 5,000 feet up 2 boys and one girl. One Fai's age with blond hair and sappire blue the other boy had messy choclate brown hair and eye's lean tanned body and the girl had wavy black hair purple in some lights 15 years old lovely body with purple eyes.

THEY ARE TOMOYO SHAORON Fai's twin brother Yuui.

YUUI LANDED IN THE POND BUT NOBODY SAW HIM, TOMOYO LANDED ONTHE CLONE AND SHAORAN LANDED ON THE SYAORON.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOWWWW that hurt alot less then I thought it did but it still hurt you okay Tomoyo Shaoran said".

"I- I -IIII caught it all film Tomoyo said" shaoron sweatdroped and fell anime style.

+Fai pov+

"I saw a replica of princess Tomoyo wearing a long black dress and a white ruffle at the bottom with short sleves the replica Syaoran has slightly darker hair and a bit more messier wearing a dark green t-shirt and the same exact kind of backy pants Syaoran is wearing now" fai thought.

+Kurogane pov+

"Great another kid hope he not as much trouble as the clone and another Princess Tomoyo how many are there? I think I saw a third person?"

+Clone's pov+

**"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWCCHHHHH **that hurt my head got hit really badly in this girl's fall." This girl is **SSSSSSIIITTTIIING ON ME GET HER OFF ME I WONDER HOW THE REAL SYAORN IS DOING". WEEELLLLL AT SHE'S LIGHT **

+Syaoran's pov+

My back is killing me the impact was strong ooooww he fell on me again. Who is this guy?

Mokana's pov

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU new people and they look like people we already met. they seem nice. I'll go say hi.

CHAPTER THE TRUTH IS TOLD PPPPPPPPPPPPPLEEEEEEEEEEESE REVIEW


End file.
